Starts With A
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Before Sora falls asleep in the pod, he tries to remember her name. Just what was it, anyway? The girl he had searched so hard for, yet had been with him the entire time... Why couldn't he remember her? Or at least, her name... SoKai


**Starts With A...**

"_**You don't remember my name? Gee, thanks a lot, Kairi. Okay, I guess I can give you a hint..."**_

Sora stared at the star-shaped charm in his hand. It wasn't much, and yet, it was everything. Her good luck charm, his promise, his tie to... her. Whoever she was. A name wasn't coming yet. He had searched the ends of his brain for one, but nothing. He couldn't remember. At least he had an image. That would satisfy him for now.

But that didn't mean he was happy about it. He couldn't even remember her name; what kind of friend was he? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember _anyone's_ name, save a few of the guys in the black coats and Namine'. He remembered Riku and Riku's replica as well... and Donald and Goofy... and... and... What _was _her name?

Sora groaned in frustration, glaring at the good luck charm, as if threatening it into spilling her name. It was on the tip of his tongue; he just couldn't quite reach it. The thought of forgetting not only his best friend but his childhood crush filled him with guilt. Even if Namine' had taken and switched his memories, he at least thought he should remember her name. He owed her that much.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought of her yet again. She was lying on a floor he vaguely remembered, out cold. He didn't know why, but that didn't matter. Worried, he tried to run to her, but someone else beat him to it. Sora saw spiky brown hair, blue eyes... himself? The other Sora rushed to the girl's side, kneeling next to her and lifting her in his arms. He seemed to be yelling her name, but Sora couldn't hear it. If only...

Suddenly, as if everything had been on mute, he could hear the memory Sora's frantic yells of open your eyes. Tears ran down that Sora's cheeks as he clutched the girl, holding her tight.

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

Both Soras turned around quickly. Riku, or at least, who Sora thought was Riku, was standing near a heart-shaped door. Riku grinned wickedly as he approached the other Sora.

"What? You... You're not Riku." Memory Sora raised an eyebrow, confused.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Now that he was paying attention, Sora noticed Riku's voice was different. Sure, he could hear his voice, but almost covering it was a deeper voice, both familiar and not.

"The princess...?" The other Sora looked back at the girl, then his eyes widened as he turned back to Riku. "...-'s a princess?"

Sora's eyes narrowed. His lack of memory was interfering. He couldn't remember her name, so he couldn't remember the name he used in that instance. So close- wait, he was crushing on a princess?!

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

Memory Sora glared daggers at Riku. "Wh-Whoever you are, let Riku go!" he yelled, making wild hand gestures. "Give him back his heart!"

Ignoring Memory Sora, he continued, "But first, you must give the princess back her heart." He pointed his Keyblade at the other Sora. A light shone from Sora's heart, and he fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What's-" Sora gasped.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. ...-'s heart rests within you!" Riku exclaimed excitedly.

"…-'s inside me?" He glanced at his chest, panting hard.

Sora's eyes widened. He remembered this now. All that time, through thick and thin, that girl's heart had been with him, inside of him. He had tried to find her throughout his entire adventure, but she was there all along.

"I know all that there is to know," Riku said proudly.

"Tell me. Who are you?"

Riku paused, then... "It is I. Ansem. The seeker of Darkness."

Hearing this, Donald charged at Ansem-Riku, but he only shoved the duck through the barrier surrounding them. It was just Memory Sora and Ansem-Riku, now.

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting Darkness!" Ansem-Riku aimed and started to swing at Memory Sora's chest.

"Sora!"

Sora's head shot up. It was her. The girl. Her voice. He knew it anywhere, memories or none. Memory Sora heard it as well and deflected the attack from Riku with his Keyblade, staggering to his feet.

"Forget it!" Sora spat. "There's no way you're taking ...-'s heart!"

A bright light flashed, and he was back in the pod. Sora blinked, reaching out into the air for someone no longer there. A tear streaked down his face, dripping onto the floor.

"If only I could remember your name..." he mumbled.

"You don't remember my name?" A mocking voice called out in disbelief. He looked around frantically, searching for the girl, but he was alone. So where...?

"Gee, thanks a lot, Sora," she continued sarcastically. He hung his head in shame. _She_ remembered _his_ name... He pulled out the good luck charm again, picturing her in his mind's eye.

"Okay, I _guess_ I can give you a hint..." she teased, giggling. "...Starts with a K."

His eyes shot open once again, but her image was still there. His face broke into a grin that reached his ears with his realization.

"Kairi!" he shouted at the girl excitedly.

The image smiled and laughed silently, giving a happy nod. Light filled his vision, and he saw the others... remembered them all... Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid... everyone. All because of Kairi. It only took her name.

"Starts with a K," he repeated quietly, glancing at the charm. "Right, Kairi?"


End file.
